The Truth and A Vampire
by Tharealzero
Summary: What if Tsukune and Inner Moka's talk on the roof following Outer Moka's sacrifice went differently. What if they weren't interrupted? What if Tsukune gained some confidence he thought he didn't have? What if he gave into his feelings for Inner Moka as well? Would it develop into something else, something more? Are Moka and Tsukune ready for the future? Slow updates b/c of school!
1. A Revelation of the Heart

(A/N: 'thinking words' usually means the thoughts she has to herself the rest is like narration. This was my first attempt at a fanfic and how I thought Epiosode 12 from the second season of the anime should of gone. I liked how it played out but, hey we are all entitled to our opionins. Please review and comment and tell me how my lil-oneshot came out. THANKS AND ENJOY! WEEEE!) – yours Tharealzero

* * *

_**A Revelation of the Heart**_

* * *

-Moka's Pov-

'Why? Why has he been avoiding me? Is it because she's gone? Did she really mean that much to him? I tried doing what those other girls did with him and rubbed my chest against his and even then he seemed uncomfortable. But then again he's always been like that when the floozies tried things like that. but…. I just can't stand seeing him like this.'

After we got out of English class I managed to see him walk through school heading somewhere but before I could reach him I was stopped by three other girls offering to eat lunch with me, followed by my annoying pest of a sister, Kokoa. But however today she managed to prove quite useful and distracted those other girls long enough for me to continue looking for Tsukune.

I managed to track his scent to a familiar place he and the other me used to visit often, the roof.

As I opened the door to the roof I see him sitting next the railing eating his lunch. I did not feel the presence of the other girls of his 'harem' so I figured now would be the best time to talk with him without being interrupted .

"Tsukune…" is what I said as I walked up to him, he looked up to me a bit lost before I continued " is everything okay? It seems like you're down in the dumps or something." As I spoke to him a breeze picked up and I damned these skirts for being to short as I knew he got a glimpse of my underwear, but strangely I was okay with him seeing them. 'odd.'

"oh really. you think so?" he replied with a tone of uneasiness and continued " I wouldn't say I feel down in the dumps" and I was utterly speechless just letting out a small breath as he said those words. So I decided to just walk up and sit next to him and when I did so he offered me some of his food before I spoke up again.

"Tsukune listen to me." He did and looked at me. I knew why he was feeling this way. He missed the other me. Out of all of us he took her sacrifice the hardest. I miss her a lot to she was like a twin sister to me always there. I always looked out for her best I could while behind the rosary but even then my help was limited. When she did what she did I felt like a part of my very soul was ripped out of me. I remembered her feelings for Tsukune and how they always seemed to get lost in their own little world every now and then and just stare into each other's eyes and just repeat their names back in forth as they got lost in their would. I remembered how she used to feel and sometimes it even made my heart beat differently. I knew what I was feeling was it was the exact same thing the other me felt, I was falling in love with him. But I can't let myself fall in love with him my pride won't allow it. But… the way he looks at me, not for a scary S-class vampire but for who I am, Moka Akashiya. It was that look in his eyes and the way he spoke which was filled with sincerity, admiration, respect, and gentleness that made me give him something I do not give a lot of other beings, my respect. But now all I see in his eyes' is pain. Pain for losing my other half. So I said what I thought would help him get through this. " should we gaze at each other?" he let out a surprised "nani?" as if caught of guard before I continued. "like you two used to, you and the other Moka used to do it all the time" for a moment he was speechless and muttered some noise. But after a while he regained the ability to speak.

"well in that case…." He said before looking in to my eyes when a sudden blush just seemed to come over him.

"Oh Moka" he said full of admiration

"Tsukune" I replied with nowhere near his level of emotion because my pride just wouldn't let me

" Oh Moka" he said again

"Tsukune" I said again in the same tone as before.

"Oh Moka"

"Tsukune"

Around that time we started to drift closer to each other and my heart started to beat faster. I wanted this I really did. I wanted to listen to my heart, but my pride would push those feeling back and made me do this out of respect for him, not for my true feelings.

"Oh Moka…."

"Oh Tsukune" I said in a robotic tone

"Oh Moka-uuuhh" he said in a gasp like tone before he looked at me with a bit of fright, regret, and most of all pain in his eyes. Before he looked away. I knew what he saw, he most of thought about her at that moment.

"so that's it huh?" I said causing him to turn back to me.

"what?" he replied

"the simple fact you can't stop thinking about the other Moka, even though she's gone. Am I wrong?" I said as he looked down to the floor of the roof. He let out a groan of regret which gave me all the proof I needed. I reached out for his hand before I continued speaking. "Tsukune…" I said in a caring voice.

"Moka what are you doing!?" he breathed out as I held up his hand and interlocked it with my own. It felt right when I did so. The warmth of his hand in my own. My body was overflown with a sense of peace that I've never felt before. Was this really love? As I thought that I almost felt jealous of the other Moka for being the center of Tsukune's love. I knew from even inside the Rosary Seal that he felt something for the other Moka that he never showed the other girls. But he was to scared to say anything because even I knew that it would break the hearts of the other girls, and knowing Tsukune he didn't have the heart or confidence in himself to come forward and say who he really cared for. His kind heartedness and need to put other before himself is what made me look at him differently than all the other humans I saw through the rosary, and even other monsters differently. A human with the noblest of hearts puts himself in harm's way to protect those he cares about with no fear as to what would happen to him as long as those he was protecting came out fine. That is how he made his way past the wall I erected around my heart. But as I saw that he missed the other Moka, I felt that he was avoiding me to not think of her and it hurt me so. But I knew I needed this talk with him. Deep down I feel that this is something fate had wanted me to do. " Don't you understand? This hand you're holding belongs to the Moka you've known this entire time." He looked at me and in his eyes I saw confusion and pain in them. "you've heard all this stuff from my sister so I'm sure you know. But back when I was a little girl, this is what I looked like all the time."

"yeah that's right" he said with a bit of acceptance in his voice

"what i'm really trying to say is, the other Moka you've spent all this time with and grown to care about is nothing more than a phantom personality. Do you see what I mean?" I said to him in his eyes I saw abit of the pain and confusion leave somewhat as the gentle and kindheartedness normally in his returned a bit. As if he was coming to terms with what I was saying. I saw him look at the ground as in lost in thought. Probably remembering the other Moka.

" 'chomp slurrrrp' that's what she used to do right?"  
"huh?"

"since the other Moka can't be here I'll suck your blood like she did." I said as my feeling where slowly starting to push back my pride. I was inches away from his neck before he spoke up again.

"Moka listen, I have to be completely honest with you, my heart can't take it anymore" he said as he slowly pushed be back in his arms around my shoulder. 'please tell me he isn't going to cast me aside to not remember the other Moka. I don't think even my pride could handle it' I thought as I was getting ready to hear what he was going to say.

"Moka the truth is, yes I did have feelings for the other Moka I feel my heart skip a beat whenever she is near. She makes me want to do whatever I can to keep that smile on that face." I listened as I felt an ache start to grip my heart as I listened. " But…." He said as my eyes widened a bit as he had me on the grip of my seat. Figuratively speaking. "but as much as I love her…. I've realized that I've fallen in love with you as well…." He said as tears started forming around his eyes and I could hear the sincerity and wholehearted ness in his voice. '….' Was all I could think my heart was beating fast and skipping beats left and right. I felt as a blush crept onto my face. I just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. Before he continued.

"I've loved the both of you for as long as I could remember being here, but I've felt that i was never good enough for you, which is why I was so scared of saying how I truly felt. I felt heartbroken the day of the pool incident with Tamao-senpai and the other mermaids. When you slapped me and told that I made the other Moka cry for not stopping to think about how she felt I felt like my heart and soul shattered for letting you down. So I promised myself that I would do the little thing you asked me when _you_ and I met and to watch out over your other half while you slept. I swore that until I was worthy in your eyes again that I would let no harm come to her. I've felt that that was the least I could do to make up for my mistake in your eyes." He said and sighed as he wiped a tear that dripped form his eye.

I could not believe what I heard him say, he thought that he was unworthy to be by my side. That all this time he was doing everything he could to keep the other Moka as happy as she could be in order to redeem himself in my eyes. When all this time I felt that I was unworthy of him.

"Tsukune….. "was all I could breathe out before he looked back at me

"Moka I'm sorry but I failed you again, I couldn't keep her safe and now she's gone , its all my fault. I couldn't do anything to save her" he said as more tears came from his eyes. "every time I see you I'm reminded of my failure."

"Tsukune …. Listen" I said as I gathered my breath and regained myself a bit from his wholehearted words "back then I was just angry that she risked our life for you. Back then I saw you more as nothing but my meal ticket. But then when I saw that you would put yourself in harm's way for not only our sake, but every single one of our friends I saw that you had something no one else had, true courage. I thought you were just a simple idiot for putting yourself through all that. but in reality you were just following what your heart was telling you to do. And slowly but surely you started to sneak into my heart that I thought no longer existed. And then when Kuyou pierced you with his flames I felt as if my own heart stopped and I felt as if I didn't do enough to prevent that, that monster from taking you away from me." I said as my emotions started to get the better of me. All I could see from him as I looked at him was awe and wonder in his eyes.

"Oh Moka…." He said before I gave him a gentle smile before I kept going.

"when I saw you on the ground scorched and barely alive, I knew that I couldn't let you die. You meant so much to me. You managed to make feel something I haven't felt for so long. I knew I wanted to save you with all my heart. Both myself and the other Moka felt as if our souls where in sync with the sole thought of saving you. And then when you saved me from being defeated by Kuyou and held me in your arms I felt…I felt as if I could care less about everything around me. I was so relieved to see you alive. And then with all that's happened this year I feel as though I've only grown closer to you." I said as I could feel a blush all over my face "and know that I know how you feel about me." I said as I felt my heart was about to jump right out of my chest. "Tsukune… I… I….I…" is all I was able to say as I looked at him as I felt something strange from him. He seemed to at that moment emit an aura of confidence and I could of sworn his eyes turned crimson before he leaned up real close and whispered.

"Moka Akashiya.. I love _you_" as he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me.

I stiffened as he held me there hand on my chin and keeping me there I was wide eyed but eventually gave into the kiss closed my eyes and kissed him back. As I gave in he moved his hand from my chin and embrace me into a hug pulling me closer while still having our lips locked. After a few more moments of being intimate with him. I finally regained my ability to speak.

"Tsukune Aono…I love you" I said as I forcibly pulled him back into another kiss. We kept at it as we heard the school bell ring signaling that lunch was over and it was time to return to class.

As we pulled apart again I saw his crimson eyes bleed back into their normally rich brown. But still retained some of the red from before. We just stared at each other for a moment before he stood up and held out his hand for me.

"let's go…Love" is all he said as I stood up still gazing into his eyes as my heart started to fill with love as I no longer cared about what my pride said.

"yes let's go love" I replied full of emotion. We both made our way back down the stairs hand in hand and made our way back into the academy walking down the halls.

'Maybe my pride wasn't the most important thing in the world' I thought to myself as I walked down the hall with _my _Tsukune. I truly felt as if my live was complete.

As we made our way into the last class of the day he sat me down first and kissed me lightly on the lips for a few moments before _they _came.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**shouted an enraged Kurumu , Mizore, and strangely enough Ruby. As well as Kokoa from outside the window.

"Yay!" was all that Yukari could yell standing next to the enraged trio.

"oh right, we forgot about them" Tsukune and I said at the exact same time and chuckled at that.

"don't worry Tsukune I show them their place once and for all" I said as I stood up. And instead of stopping me all Tsukune said was

" Just don't kill them" he chuckled as he sat down to enjoy the _show_.

I gave him my trade mark smirk as I turned to the girls to get ready and show them their place.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys Tharealzero here and i hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at writing a fanfic. all reviews and comments are welcomed!

thanks, Tharealzero


	2. Confessions

_…last time…(Moka's Pov)_

_As we made our way into the last class of the day he sat me down first and kissed me lightly on the lips for a few moments before they came._

_"__**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**__ shouted an enraged Kurumu , Mizore, and strangely enough Ruby. As well as Kokoa from outside the window._

_"Yay!" was all that Yukari could yell standing next to the enraged trio._

_"oh right, we forgot about them" Tsukune and I said at the exact same time and chuckled at that._

_"don't worry Tsukune I show them their place once and for all" I said as I stood up. And instead of stopping me all Tsukune said was _

_" Just don't kill them" he chuckled as he sat down to enjoy the show. _

_I gave him my trade mark smirk as I turned to the girls to get ready and show them their place._

* * *

_**Confessions**_

* * *

-Tsukune P.O.V-

After our friends recovered from receiving Moka's signature kicks we settled down as Ms. Nekonome walked in and started class. As class carried on, I turned back to Moka as she met my gaze and gave me a small smile which I happily returned. 'wow, I still can't believe she actually loves me.' As I turned my gaze back towards the window I just thought to myself how lucky I was to get a girl as great as Moka to open her heart up and let me in.

After classes got out we made our way towards the newspaper club where as soon as we got into the clubroom Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa demanded to know why our lips were touching before. I actually was kinda lost for words. I saw pain and pleading in the eyes of both Kurumu and Mizore. Questions in both Yukari and Ruby's eyes. And pure rage in the eyes of Kokoa.

"ummmm uhhh…Moka and I are…." I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head out of habit.

"YOU AND MOKA WHAT!?" they all yelled

"Tsukune and I are seeing each other now, and I am considering making him my mate" Moka said as she stared down our friends. "if any of you have a problem with that then I'd happily remind you of your place, understood?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

For a few moments silenced fill the room once again.

"NO! I CAN NOT ACCEPT THAT! TSUKUNE IS MY DESTINED ONE! HE IS MY MATE OF FATE I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM FORM ME!" Kurumu shouted as she charged at Moka claws extended.

"For once I agree with the big breasted whore!" shouted an enraged Mizore as she rushed Moka as well ice claws extended.

"I will not let some lowly human anywhere near my big sister! Ko-buddy Morning star!" she rushed the human with her shape-shifting bat in hand.

"fools, I gave you a warning and you charge at me yet again." Moka responded to the approaching girls. "Know your place!" she shouted as she kicked them into the wall.

"guys please stop this." I said as the slowly started to come to "please I don't want to see you guys hurt"

"Tsukune I cannot accept this! You are my mate of fate! You are supposed to be with me! Not that blood sucking bitch!" she yelled back at me as she charged at Moka with something in her hand. 'what's in her hand? Is that…a water bottle!?' I saw as Kurumu was about to dump the contents of the water bottle onto Moka. I had to do something! Moka starred wide eyed at the sight of what Kurumu contained in her hand. That's when something in me snapped. 'no I can't allow this! I will not let her get hurt either!"

"wha..?" an astonished Kurumu asked as she saw me holding her wrist inches from Moka as my eyes where glowing red.

-Moka's P.O.V-

"Tsukune…" I said as I saw him holding back the succubus. 'I wasn't imagining it back then, his eyes were glowing red. And this power its..its just like mine…'

Tsukune just held onto Kurumu and gazed upon her with an emotion I've never seen before on Tsukune before, anger. "You guys you are all my precious friends, even you Kokoa" he started "but I Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby you are all important to me, you are the best of friends a person can ever wish for. I know you all have strong feelings for me, but….but I cannot return those feelings to you" he said as his frustrated look went to the floor then looked back up to me and his expression softened a bit "but my heart belongs to someone else. I knew that this day would come one day and this" he gestured at those that stood to harm Moka and himself in the case of Kokoa "is what I was dreading. I knew that if I came forth with my decision. I knew that if I told you guys that I had feelings for Moka I'd risk losing our friendship." He said as he took the bottle out of Kurumu's hands as his eyes slowly bled back to their usual chocolate brown. "please I know that this is a lot to take in, but I made my choice, all I ask is that we still remain friends. Please, you all mean the world to me." He said as he face the rest of the girls with unshed tears in his eyes.

I was surprised at his honesty. He went through all those antics day. The fights between his friends, the constant flirting, even the times when he himself got injured when trying to stop those fights all because he valued the friendships he has with all of them. 'Tsukune your heart is just too big, you value those around you more than yourself. Everyone in this room has at one point tried to kill you at one point during your time here yet you value them as people you cannot live without. That is one of the many reasons why I love you…' I said as a blush came over my face as I still have butterflies in my stomach every time that thought came into my mind. It made me feel in ways I've never felt before. And it was, nice.

"well, Tsukune it was pretty obvious you'd choose her" ruby started "I've had a feeling the entire time, but I've always had hope you'd pick me" she continued with a blush "but when it comes to you and Moka, there just seems to be such a long story between you too" (sweat drops everywhere.) "but you did give me a new outlook on life and for that I was prepared to just stay friends as well, you are the very reason why I stand here today." She finished with a small tear in her eye.

"same here." Yukari chimed in. " and now that you two are official..hehheh..I'll finally be able to join the two of you in an amazing night were the three of us will have an amazing threesome" she said a drool started coming out her mouth.

"not happening" Both Tsukune and myself said as the gave a dull glare at her.

"bu-but…fine." She said with a sigh " as long as I can still be friends with you, then I'll be happy." She finished.

"Ruby, Yukari. Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me" Tsukune honestly replied to our resident witches.

"no problem, Moka, Tsukune." Ruby replied.

"yea, what she said" Yukari voiced in.

Tsukune and I both smiled at them. " I am glad you two are accepting of us." I said to them. I then noticed Tsukune looking at both Kurumu and Mizore as the stared at the ground with tears slowly coming down their faces.

"Hey guys! What's up….what's going on here?" Asked Gin as he walked into the clubroom late as usual and looked upon the scene for what it was.

"Gin, Tsukune finally came forth with his choice as to who his mate is" Ruby informed the werewolf as he came into the room. His eyebrows shot up as he turned to the human in the room.

"so you finally spilled the beans to Moka huh? It's about damn time" Gin said as he approached Tsukune and patted him on the back. "Good Job!" he said as his grin had a twinkle to it. Tsukune just sweat drop at the wolf.

"Tsukune…" Everyone turned to see Mizore slowly gaze up at Tsukune. "I had a feeling this would happen, I just didn't want to believe it." She continued as her tears started to slow down. " but you are just too important to me to just cut ties with so I guess staying just friends is the best option." She said as she slowly smiled at him.

"Mizore…." Tsukune said as he gently smiled at her. 'they're taking it a lot better than I thought they would, guess they're knowing their place in all of this, but Tsukune is also right they are even important to me, even if they can be greatly irritating at times.'

"Big sis!" I turned and looked at Kokoa. I quirked an eyebrow motioning her to continue. " are you really going to degrade yourself to be with some lowly human!?" she snarled in rage. "what about your pride as a vampire!?"

I sighed "Kokoa, Tsukune in not some lowly human" I said as I got near her and she stepped back a bit. "he has done so much for not only me, but everyone in this room time and time again. He would throw himself in harm's way regardless of what would happen to him. He has the courage and heart that not even we as S-class monsters have." I said as I picked her up by the collar. "know if you so much as touch Tsukune I will show you your place once and for all. I want you to accept Tsukune as my mate. Understood?"

Kokoa let out a growl as she stared at her big sister. "Fine." She mumbled "I'll try and resist smearing him across the floor in a bloody pulp."

'better take what I can get I guess' I thought as we all had a sweat-drop. "Thank you Kokoa" I said as I released her and returned to Tsukune's side.

"*sniff* Tsukune…" we all turned to see Kurumu slowly turn her gaze towards Tsukune. "you….you…JERK!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face. We all stared wide eyed as Tsukune raised his hand towards his face.

"Kurumu…" he breathed out.

Anger filled me as I watched him just stare her with sympathy in his eye. Tsukune felt me tense up readying to attack. He gently grabbed my hand the was near him and squeezed it as if to reassure me that he was okay.

"I've done things for you that I've never or will never do to anyone else!" she yelled "WHY!? Why can't you see that I love you!" she yelled as she grabbed her chest. "Why! Dammit! Tell me why!"

"Kurumu.." he replied as he gently looked at her. "I'm sorry but I've never had those feelings towards you." He said with remorse "but that doesn't change the fact you're one of my closest friends.."

As Kurumu stared at Tsukune still with tears in her eyes. 'just don't try anything funny, succubus. I could understand the slap, barely. But that doesn't change the fact that I will not allow any more harm come to my Tsukune.' With that thought I kept a close eye on her.

As she kept staring into his eyes Tsukune's eyes started to glow red again. "Kurumu, stop it please" we all raised a brow towards Tsukune then back to Kurumu. "you're charm won't work anymore, If I'm right, then what I'm feeling is Moka's blood stopping you right now." He said as shock filled everyone in the room. 'Impressive...you always seem to surprise me.' I smirked at that. "Please Don't make this harder than it already is"

"tsk…" was all Kurumu said as she ran out the room tears in her eyes.

"well she took it well" Kokoa scoffed as she saw

*Cough**Cough* I turn to see Tsukune tossing a coughing fit. "Tsukune! Tsukune what's wrong?!" I ask him as he holds the hand that was used to cover his mouth when a familiar scent fill my nose… it was his blood.

"Tsukune!" Ruby and Yukari yell together.

"what's…what's going on…" Tsukune asked me with a bit of horror in his eyes.

'I have my guess as to what is going on, but I best keep that to myself for now and tell him something to calm him down that's half-true at least.' "Relax Tsukune. It's probably stress put onto your body due to my blood resisting Kurumu's charm. On that point how'd you know it was my blood that was stopping the charm?"

"yea, I'm curious about to" Yukari stated as Ruby, Kokoa, Mizore, and Gin nodded in agreement with curious expression on their faces.

"well Tsukune?" Moka asked again.

"Well it's actually kinda simple really" Tsukune started as he rubbed the back of his head with his bloodless as he faced his friends. "it's the same feeling I felt back when we fought against Kuyo." He concluded with his eyes now back to normal.

"That actually makes sense" Ruby said with everyone else nodding with agreement.

"well looks like my blood seems to react with your emotions." I concluded and gave him a reassuring smile. 'I best keep an eye on him.' I turn to look at the clock. "well it looks like it's getting late. We should all head back to are dorms for the night, it's been a long day." I suggested to the group as they all agreed and decided to head out of the newspaper club room. Tsukune and I were the last one to leave the room. 'it's best that I keep an eye on him.' I smirked as I came up with the perfect plan. 'two birds with one stone.' "Tsukune would you care to spend the night in my dorm?" I asked as he stumbled and started muttering in surprise

"wha!? Moka I know you and I are seeing each other now but don't you think it's a bit too soon to that that?!" I chuckled at his innocence 'oh its going to be fun to break that' I smirked inwardly.

"Tsukune relax if you want to be with me you'll have to learn that vampires live by different morals."

"uh…I guess you're right Moka" he finally gave in rubbing the back of his head. "but what if I get caught in the dorms in the morning?"

"relax there will be late start tomorrow with the whole Future pass information session thing going on. So we can sneak you out early enough without anyone noticing" I reasoned

"I guess you're right, well Moka you ready?" he asked as his usual smile formed as he extended his hands towards me.

"my, my aren't you eager" I teased with a raised eyebrow as he turned eight shades of red. And stuttered things that were barely audible. "I was only teasing." He relaxed a bit but still kept a small blush as I chuckled at him.

"…Not funny" he muttered

We walked out of the club room with our arms interlocked and my head resting on his shoulder. As my head rested on his shoulder, my pride was against it but in honor of my outer personality I decided that I shouldn't always listen to it, especially if it felt this nice.

.

Later on in my room Tsukune and I reached my room and he nervously made his way in.

"Relax Tsukune, please make yourself at home, as the Spanish say 'Mi casa es Su casa'" I gave him a smile as we made our way into the dorm.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish, Moka"

"I don't, just a few phrases."

He shrugged as he looked around my dorm. "wow Moka your dorm real nice, it's a lot bigger than mine."

"well of course I am a mighty s-class vampire" I jested. He just sweat-dropped. "well let me give you a quick tour, kitchen is over there, living area and study here, and the bedroom and bathroom to the door there."

"well that's good to know"

"it's getting late, why don't we head to bed, we've had a long day" as I looked at him He smiled which caused me to return it right back at him.

-Tsukune's Pov-

'No way I'm in Moka's room and am about to sleep over as well. I'm must of died and this must be heaven.' I thought to myself as I felt like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. We entered her bedroom. She entered the bathroom in order to prepare for bed. I didn't have any cloths so I just removed everything but my pants. As I was facing the bed with my back turned towards the bathroom door when I heard it opened and I turned and… "hamana hamana hamana" I said thinking that it stayed in my head as Moka walked out wearing nothing but a silk bra and panties.

She raised an amused eyebrow and said "see something you like?"

I just stared at her and nodded slowly…very slowly.

She smirked and pulled me towards the bed and got in under the sheets and jested "Don't worry I don't bite" with a sly grin revealing her fangs. And I felt a bead of sweat roll down my head. 'I seem to be sweating a lot more today than I thought possible.' I smirked once I recomposed myself.

"you've never had my blood have you?" I asked as I slowly got into the bed. Which I soon regretted as I saw her sly grin grow even more. And at that moment she pulled me in close and pinned me down while she drew closer to my neck. I prepared for the pain that was to come when I felt her fangs sink in and…I let out a moan. For some reason this was the best feeling I ever had.

-Moka's P.O.V-

'wow….tasting this first hand is far better than tasting it from behind the rosary.' I thought as I relished his blood. 'she was right, I am definitely going to get addicted to this.' I mused as I drank for a few more seconds. I licked the wound close as I pulled back and pulled him into a kiss. He was still for a while before he leaned into it. After a while we pulled apart for breath and looked into his eyes as he blissfully looked in mine.

"you know" he started "I could get used to these vampire morals" he said as I rested my head on his chest and just hummed in agreement.

"Good night, love" he told me as he shuffled into a more comfortable position.

I blinked at his statement and snuggled closer in his embrace.

"Yes good night, love" I replied blissfully.

After about an hour or two, once I noted that Tsukune was finally asleep I rose up slowly as to not disturb him, as I tried getting up he resisted a bit in his sleep pulling me in closer. I managed to slip out of his grasp. I sat up on the edge of the bed and just stared at the sleeping Tsukune in my bed.

'Tsukune if what I think is happening is actually going on then I hope that one day you can forgive me.' I said as I looked down at the sheets and 'if I passed this curse on to you, I hope that you can still find it in your heart to love me.'

.

(A/n: well there you guys go chapter two of what was originally a one-shot. Forgive me on the alternating POVS, I feel that it's a good way to develop the characters. But I'm finding it a bit harder to right in Tsukune's P.O.V. but I'm sure I can get it down eventually. It is pretty obvious where I'm heading with here, but bear with me. please make sure to review and comment it helps a tone! Thanks! –Tharealzero)


	3. A Return of a Beloved

_Truth + A Vampire: Chapter 3_

_Return of a Beloved_

* * *

_Darkness. That was all Tsukune was able to see as he found himself floating in absolute nothingness. What seemed like hours passed as he floated in nothingness. He reached to try and grab anything, but his arms seemed to just also feel nothing. Suddenly a red flash of light erupted all around and Tsukune eventually found himself in a long narrow hall way with torches lined up all along the wall revealing the arched ceiling of the hallway, a long crimson carpet seemed to line the entire hallway. With nothing but curiosity driving him he started to walk forward. After a while he came across two glowing orbs of crimson that seemed to float in the middle of the hallway right across from him. On instinct Tsukune spoke. "Moka..?"_

_"not even close…" it responded "soon you shall learn of who I am…" it continued before Tsukune started to feel the darkness once again take hold of him. "till next time Tsukune" _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Tsukune awoke with a jump knocking the sleeping Moka off his chest. Moka watched as Tsukune was panting. "Tsukune…you okay?" asked a perplexed Moka with the bed sheets pulled up

"GYAH! MOKA!?" he screamed while looking around the room before remembering that he had slept over in Moka's dorm the night before. "oh yea I slept over still getting used to it hehe." He said while scratching the back of his head. Moka Just sweatdroped at that.

"that's fine it was your first night, but why did you wake up like that? bad dream?"

"I guess you can say that…"

"what was it about?"

"…"

"you know Tsukune you can tell me anything. Or is it that you don't trust me?" Moka said with a bit of a worried expression.

"it's not that Moka it's just a bit embarrassing hehe. Don't worry it was just one of those falling off a cliff type dreams" Tsukune reluctantly said already having to lie to his vampire girlfriend. Moka just raised an eyebrow but eventually just dropped it rising out of bed with the bed sheet sliding of her chest…

"CHERRIES!" yelled one surprised teen with an insane nose bleed as he stared at his girlfriend's bare chest.

"hm? See something you like?" she said while brining an arm under her bust to make it look bigger.

Tsukune just stared at her chest with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose while bobbing his head back and forth.

"well why don't you come closer and get a better look?" she said in a seductive tone reaching out and grasping his shoulders pulling him in licking his blood of him. "oh Tsukune your blood is so intoxicating. I am definitely addicted" was all she said before she latched onto his neck pulling him into a tight embrace while enjoying her _breakfast_. Tsukune started to pant again ironically enjoying the sensation of having his blood sucked again, while Moka earning her own blush across her face. When she was done he was slowly released from her embrace and was allowed to recompose himself. "yep definitely addicted." She said as she gazed into his eyes. "I've been wondering what is your blood type?"

"AB…negative I think. Why do you ask?" (A/N: Rarest type of blood after doing a quick google search)

"oh nothing" she said with a sly grin with her hair covering hair eyes as a small glint was seen from them.

He just sweatdroped at that. "Anyway Moka. I think I should head to my dorm and change up before school starts" he said as he got out of bed and started to dress himself. As he finished getting dressed. Once all his cloths were back on he leaned back on the bed and kissed Moka while having one hand on her cheek. "See you in class?" he asked while gazing into her eyes.

"don't keep me waiting 'kay Tsukune?" she mused while flicking his forehead.

He smirked as he straightened up and headed towards the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said with his last glance while closing the door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the school near the bus stop, a bus full of parents was unloading a few familiar heads made themselves stand out from the rest of the crowd as they made it to the gates of Yokai Academy.

"I can't believe we're back for yet another visit because duty calls at Yokai" said a Ageha Kurono, mother of Kurumu Kurono.

"what was that? did you say Duty and balls?" retorted a Tsurara Shirayuki, Mother of Mizore Shirayuki.

"NO YOU KNOW THAT ISINT WHAT I SAID!" yelled back an enraged elder succubus to the elder snow-woman. While the two went on back and forth yelling insult after insult at each other a witch by the name of Fujiko Sendo, Mother of Yukari Sendo, got in between the two bickering women and silently pleaded for them to stop.

"are you saying we should forget about this ageing slushy and head to the future path session?" said Ageha in order to taunt Tsurara.

"well my Mizore's path is already set" responded Tsurara

"and what do you mean by that slushy?" asked a curious Succubus earning a chuckle from the snow-woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the halls of Yokai academy three girls stood outside a class room a waiting for their parents arrival. Mizore, Yukari, and a depressed Kurumu. Stood outside of class 2-3 waving down their parents as soon as they laid eyes on them.

"Poppa! Momma!" yelled an eager witch as she greeted her parents from down the hall. "over here!"

"oh hey you're here" stated a melancholy Kurumu, earning a curious glance from her mother.

"the information session isn't for another few hours" said Mizore in her usual mellow voice.

"there is nothing wrong with being early now is there?" replied Mrs. Shirayuki. "no time like the present right darling?" she continued causing everyone to raise a curious eyebrow.

"Hey what does that mean?" replied an agitated Ageha.

"what do you think.." she replied with a bit of irritation in her voice "it's time for my Mizore and that nice Tsukune boy to have their wedding"

Silence filled the air with the entire group just staring between the two snow-women.

"TO HAVE THEIR WEDDING!?" exclaimed Kurumu, Yukari, Fujiko, and Ageha while Mr. Shirayuki and Sendo stayed quiet.

"Wait a second" started Yukari after she regained her composure. "You can't marry Tsukune" she continued as she turned towards Mizore.

"Yea you'll just be wasting your time" continued Kurumu as she turned away from the group.

"Yea mother about that I've been meaning to get back to you on that but when I called you were already gone." Mizore said while looking down at the floor poking her index fingers together.

"what are you talking about dear?" replied her curious mother.

But before Mizore could reply Ageha butted in…literally shoving Mizore out of the way with her ass in order to talk. "She won't be the one marrying Tsukune because my Kurumu is the one who will be his bride!" she exclaimed before running into the class room in search of Tsukune

"Get back here Milk Cow!" an agitated Elder snow-woman replied forgetting what her daughter was about to tell her and running in after the elder succubus, followed by Fujiko to keep the two from causing too much trouble.

"Mizore what was that about?" asked a curious Yukari

"Well I sorta called my mom yesterday telling her about how depressed Tsukune was after what the other Moka did. And one thing led another and she came to the decision that I should marry Tsukune. But after Tsukune and Moka told us they were together I tried to call her back but she was already left our village to get here. Then that happened" she finished by pointing towards the classroom which had Tsurara and Ageha both calling out Tsukune's name.

"yea too late for that, huh" replied Kurumu bitterly

Both Yukari and Mizore looked at Kurumu with remorseful eyes.

"Listen Kurumu I know it hurts but…" Started Yukari before she was interrupted by Kurumu

"NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled at the little witch "Tsukune was my destined one! The only man I could ever love!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes "You'll never know what that means to me…" she continued as she gave into her tears.

"Wait a minute" said Tamanori Sendo "you said that the one you proclaimed as your 'destined one' is with another?" earning a nod from Kurumu "Then you should not worry young one" he said

"poppa?" Yukari asked along with Mizore raising an eyebrow.

"what are your talking about?!" stated an irritated Kurumu with her claws starting to enlarge her claws.

"You see" he started while raising a finger "Succubae are creatures of love and lust. They normally gather a following of men and enslave them in order to find the one man worthy to bare their children. Am I correct?" Kurumu nodded "Now if what I was told was true a Succubus' destined one is what also what keeps them alive, that connection is what drives them to live. Now if this Tsukune was really your destined one you would of died immediately after you found out he was with another." He concluded by lowering his hand

"wait you're saying that…" Mizore started

"Tsukune was never…" continued Yukari

"Tsukune was never my destined one?" she said while gripping her chest and head "that can't be"

"Ms. Kurono please tell exactly how your feelings for Tsukune started" Tamanori asked.

Kurumu sniffled a bit "well…" Kurumu began the tale of how she charmed Tsukune to get to Moka in the beginning of their first year. Then on how to when Tsukune broke her charm to apologized to Moka and then how she threaten to kill the two of them out in the forest. And how her wings and tail were almost removed by Moka's Vampiric self only to be spared by Tsukune saying that Kurumu wasn't all bad. "and that's about it"

Tamanori and the rest of the group pondered on what they just head/ before Tamanori continued "So you're saying that you fell for the boy because he got the vampire to spare you?" she nodded "well I hope that I'm not intruding too much into your life but my guess is that love you felt for the boy is nothing more than your subconscious finding a way of thanking him and developing feelings for him and you calling it love." He stated as Kurumu stared at him shocked. "Yukari, Mizore tell me how you both met and fell for the boy" both girls in question blinked before telling their stories of how they met and fell for Tsukune. "so all three of you are saying that you started to fall for him after he saved your lives?" the three girls nodded "interesting. I feel that all of you after being saved and or protected by the boy mistook the feelings you felt then for love, it tends to happen with people's first loves/crushes."

"…" was all the three girls could do as they stared at the warlock.

"so you're saying …" started Kurumu

"that we never really…" continued Mizore

"actually loved Tsukune…and it was just our minds coping with the trauma" finished Yukari.

"Precisely" Tamanori started

"…wow…" said a shocked Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

"we should probably go tell them before they actually find Tsukune and before Moka finds them." Said Mizore earning nods from the rest of the group as the headed into the class room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to them a black horse drawn carriage pulled up to the front gates of the academy. As the chauffer went to open the door to the carriage. A man appearing to be in his late 30's with black shoulder length hair dressed in a European black suit. The most notable trait of this man was his red eyes and fangs protruding from his lips. Next to him a woman emerged from the same carriage wearing a long black Victorian styled dress. Atop her head she wore her a large red bow tying her long…pink hair in a ponytail.

"shall we go?" asked the woman

"yes let's not keep our daughters waiting, this will be quite the surprise." Chuckled the man As the two made their way towards the academy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both Moka and Tsukune had exited their dorms and were already on their way towards the school. The two failed to notice the black carriage pulling out as they made their way towards the academy enjoying each other's presence as they silently made their way towards the academy. As they made their way into their classroom they saw a disturbing sight. Ageha Kurono and Tsurara Shirayuki knocked out in one corner of the room partially frozen with slash marks on their faces as well as large golden washtubs on their heads. Both Moka and Tsukune just starred at the sight while blinking at the sight a couple times before Tsukune spoke up.

"uuum what's going on?"

The group consisting of Fujiko, Tamanori, and Yukari Sendo, Kurumu, Mizore and Grey Shirayuki turned to face the couple before Mizore took initiative and spoke up "They wouldn't listen to reason when we told them you were taken so we took the initiative to umm show them their place." She said with a shrug of her shoulder causing the whole group to sweatdrop at that.

"Mizore I'll say this once, don't. ever. Use my line again. Understood?" asked Moka as she glared down the young snow-woman

"what can I say I just don't know how to hold back" she responded as she moved her lollipop to the other side of her mouth. "Um Tsukune?"

"Yes Mizore?"

"there something I have to tell you" she said as she made her way towards Tsukune and placing one hand on his shoulder. "I am pretty bummed out that I lost to Moka, but as long as you're happy and as long as we can still stay friends then I'll be happy too." She finished with a few tears coming up to her eyes.

"Mizore…" was all that Tsukune could breathe out as he slowly pulled her into a hug. "…Thank you, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." as a few tears slowly made their way towards his eyes.

"Yea Tsukune what she said" said Yukari as she made her way into their hug. Moka and both of their fathers smiled at the scene of their daughters coming to terms with their 'love' life. Tsukune slowly looked up from the hug to look over at the Succubus how had her gaze turned down towards the floor.

"Kurumu…" he said in a tone that could easily show his worry.

Every one slowly turned their gaze towards the girl in question. For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Before she slowly looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh what the heck!" she said as she flew towards Tsukune knocking both Yukari and Mizore out of the way "as long as you're happy I'm Happy too!" she exclaimed while hugging Tsukune with her eyes closed. "you may not be my destined one but you are my destined friend!"

"OH my!" said a surprised Tamanori with both Grey S. and Fujiko shaking their heads at the actions of the succubus.

"Kurumu LET GO HE CAN'T BREATH!" exclaimed a worried Yukari and Mizore motioning her hand across her neck as in motioning her to stop at once.

"Eh?" she said as she looked down to see that Tsukune was passed out in her chest. "OH MY GOD TSUKUNE! I'm so sorry!" she said as she started to shake the boy awake, while three large tick marks appeared on an enraged silver haired vampire's head.

"Kurumu…" she said through clenched teeth while bringing her leg back. "KNOW. YOUR. PLACE!" she yelled out as she kicked out the Succubus out of the window into the woods surrounding the Academy. At that moment Tsukune was finally able to fill his lungs with the sweet oxygen they were deprived of.

"Thanks Moka, But did you have to kick her THAT hard?"

"yes" she said as she turned the other way crossing her arms. Earning a round of laughter from all those in the room. "Does anyone else need to be reminded of their place?" she said raising an eyebrow as she glared towards those in the room.

"NO!" the all replied causing Moka to smirk.

"ow…" was all Kurumu said as she slowly got back into the classroom through the window. "I know my place geez"

"good" replied the vampire

Abruptly the door to the class room was slid open with great force "BIG SIS WE GOT TROUBLE!" exclaimed Kokoa as she came into the classroom with an expression no one has ever seen on her face before, fear.

"what is wrong Kokoa?" asked Moka raising an eyebrow with a hand on her hip.

"He is here!"

"Who?" with the rest of the group looking at her with curious glances.

"DADDY!" and slowly Moka did something no one thought her possible of doing. She jumped as that word came out of her mouth and her eyes shot wide open.

"Kokoa are you sure he is here?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice

"yea sis" she stated "Kou saw the family carriage in the woods, and there is only one person that uses the carriage."

"Oh no…" stated Moka causing everyone to look between the two.

Before Grey spoke up towards the Strawberry haired girl "Wait you wouldn't happen to be Kokoa Shuzen per chance?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice, and Kokoa just replied

"the one and only" with a bit of her familiar arrogance in her voice.

"then that means your father is none other than one of…" he started before the door and a man with black hair and black suit and red eyes walked in.

"one of the three dark lords" he said as he walked in. "Issa Shuzen at your service." The man now known as Issa Shuzen, father of Moka and Kokoa as well as one of the three great dark lords walked in. everyone just stared with wide eyes at the realization that their favorite vampire sisters were the daughters of one of the most powerful monsters in the monster realm. There was nothing but silence in the air before he spoke up again. "Daughters come embrace your father!" he said with open arms as the two made their way towards their father. "how long has it been since you've embraced me."

"Too long father…" said Moka while in her father's embrace with Kokoa nodding her head in agreement.

"Now Moka I remember you looking different the last time I saw you…care to explain?" he said to his daughter in more of a command than a question.

"Um well father…there was an incident with the great barrier due to the rosary used for the barrier broke, and as you know my rosary is an exact copy so the other me decided to sacrifice her life in order to protect our friends and repair the great barrier." She finished as she looked down towards the ground along with everyone in the room save for Kokoa and Issa.

"Well if you ask me she sounds like a pretty brave girl for someone of her age." Said a somewhat familiar sweet voice as the owner of that voice made themselves known by walking into the room.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open.

"…no way…" Started Yukari.

"…but we thought…" continued Mizore

"…what the heck…" said a surprised Kurumu.

The woman with the long black dress, red bow, pink hair, as well as Emerald green eyes made her way towards the group.

"…Moka…" said a breathless Tsukune. "…is that really you…?"

Both Moka and Kokoa stared at the pink haired woman that looked all too familiar.

"well Tsukune, to answer that is both Yes and No." she started.

"Mother…?" asked Moka with a raised trembling hand and tears in her eyes. The group of Two succubae, three spell casters, three snow people and human shot their eyes wide open.

The woman in question slowly faced the silver haired vampire and smiled revealing her pair of fangs. "Hello my dear Moka…Its been too long." She said as she slowly raised her hands and pulled her daughter into an embrace as the tears from Moka's eyes started to give way.

Sobbing into her mother shoulders Moka slowly looked up and asked her mother with tears in her eyes, "Where have you been?" as she slowly recomposed herself.

"I'm sorry Moka for disappearing on you like that, but I was left with no choice" Moka's mother started. "But there was great evil that needed to be sealed once again as his seal was weakening . I managed to seal this evil once before in the past, but over the years the seal weakened to the point where it almost broke free. It was my responsibility to seal it but the sealing ceremony that I had to conduct takes years complete which was why I had to leave. I'm sorry that I left without so much as saying goodbye, please forgive your foolish mother" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Moka just stared at her mother after being told the reason for her disappearance for the past few years in her life. She just stared for a few moments before a gentle expression showed upon her face, " I forgive you, just don't do it again." She said as she hugged her mother one more time.

"thank you" she said wiping a tear from her face with everyone giving them sympathetic smiles. "Now Tsukune" she said as she turned towards the sole human in all of Yokai Academy.

"wait…how do you know my name?" he asked towards the elder vampire

"Oh where are my manners I never introduced myself" she said with a weak smile "My name is Aksha Bloodriver, and as you can see I'm am Moka's mother." She stated " well to answer you're earlier question, do you remember how my daughter looked like when she was sealed?" she asked the boy.

"umm… yea. She looked just like you." He replied cautiously

"that's right, and there is a reason towards that" she said as she raised a finger pointing up. "you see before I went to seal the great evil I mentioned, I made the Rosary that Moka wore and added a few touches to it." All the eyes took on a curious look in them at that. "you see due to the fact that I would have to be in the sealing ceremony for years I would not be able to protect my daughter while she was in the human world. So in order to protect her, I made the rosary with a blank 'clone' of myself." The eyes of everyone in the group eyes' shot open "So whenever Moka had on the seal, it would be 'me' with control of her body. I did this in order to watch over my daughter. Now here is where it gets tricky and due to the double answer to the question of if 'I' was Moka." She continued. "You see while it may have been a clone of myself, it was just a blank slate no emotions or personality, the emotions and the personality that the 'outer' Moka showed where the very emotions that the 'inner' Moka has trouble expressing." She finished with everyone's mouth's and eyes wide open with the exception of Issa who knew all along. "When I was done with the sealing ceremony a few days ago and used this" she said pulling out an exact replica of the Rosary Moka had "to look see all the memories of the 'outer' Moka and I must say Tsukune for a Human you are very brave."

The eyes of Fujiko, Tamanori, Ageha, Tsurara, and Grey shot open

"wait a minute…" Started Ageha

"you mean that…" Continued Tsurara

"He…" Said Fujiko

"is a…" Tamanori breathed

"…human" finished Grey. (A/N: Seems to run in the family. LoL)

"hehe…guilty" said Tsukune as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked towards the shocked parents.

'…wow… a human did all that and lived…he must be pretty special' thought all the parents who slowly started smiling at the boy as they realized that he was actually a good influence on their daughters. 'Guess not all humans are bad.'

"Now Tsukune, from the memories I got from the rosary." Aksha started "I get the feeling that you've fallen for my daughter and she for you. Am I correct in assuming that?" she teased already knowing the answer. Both Moka and Tsukune's faces seemed to turn an extreme shade of red and both nodding their heads. " Good to hear, oh when I saw the memories through the rosary I knew you'd be perfect for Moka, you never once saw her as the vampire she was, but as Moka Akashiya."

Moka turned to face the boy who stole her heart and gave him a calm smile and he returned it with the same amount of love in it if not more.

"but you know there is a problem with this romance" she continued earning a worried expression form the young couple in love as a serious expression came over Akasha's face "as you know there are many reasons why we vampires are considered S-class"

"for the most part…" he replied unsure of to where this was going.

"hmm…let's continue this conversation in a bit more private area, Moka. Tsukune let's head to one of your dorms and continue this talk there." Akasha said as she started for the door.

Tsukune gave a worried glance over to Moka who seemed to have the same expression on her face.

"…I really don't want to keep your mother waiting, so I guess we should follow her…" Tsukune concluded.

"I guess you're right" replied Moka "let's go to my dorm it is closest" Tsukune nodded to her logic and the two headed for the door in pursuit of Akasha.

"Guess I'll see you guys later" said Tsukune towards his friends and their parents as he headed out the door.

"wonder what they'll talk about?" asked a curious Yukari, with the rest of the group nodding in agreement with the exception of Issa.

'If I know how Akasha I thinking then she'll ask that boy THAT question' he thought as he saw the trio walk out the door. 'That boy does have potential, I've never seen her act like that

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Akasha, Moka, and Tsukune made their way into Moka's dorm room. As they all sat around the small living room in her dorm.

"Tsukune there is something else I want you to know about the rosary I made for Moka" Akasha started "when I made it I put in a fail-safe so that only TWO people can ever take it off. The first would be myself for when I returned from the sealing ceremony. The other was someone that truly loves Moka and means her no harm, in this case Tsukune you."

"so you mean that you and I are the only ones who were able to pull it off because we both love Moka with no intentions of harming her? Is that why Kokoa was not able to take it off?"

"Yes, Kokoa may be obsessed with this Moka but she never truly accepted the 'outer' Moka like you have." She responded.

"so I guess you were those that fall in love at first sight hmm Tsukune…?"Teased Moka

"Hehehe…well how we met I got the best first impression of you when you crashed into me with your bike, even though I thought you were crazy when you told me you were a vampire back then." Moka just got close to him and flicked him on the forehead.

"you're so silly when you're honest." She teased

"yes, yes he is" Akasha said holding back a giggle. "Now anyway back to the reason why I asked to be in a more private area." She started as she regained the seriousness she had earlier. "Do you love my daughter with all you heart, Tsukune?"

"Of course I do, I love her with all of my heart. I loved Moka whether it was the Pink haired Moka or the Silver haired one I actually never saw them as different people, just the two sides to the same woman I love." He said with a determined expression. And both mother and daughter adorned a smile on their face.

"well do you know the reasons why both Werewolves and Vampires are considered S-class?"

"well isn't because they're both super strong and fast and what not? I'm sorry I've never truly delved into the matter. Hehe" he said scratching the back of his head.

"well that's all right, for now, but you're not entirely wrong." Started Akasha "but one of, if not the biggest reason that both werewolves and vampires have the abilities to turn others into their kind. Those legends written by humans did hold some truth as to humans turning into Vampires and werewolves. Which is what brings me to the reason why I asked to talk in private, if you want to continue to be with Moka then I'll have to ask that you allow yourself to become one of us." She said with determination in her voice and facial expression.

"Me…Become a vampire…?" he asked with Moka looking down towards the floor.

"yes" started Akasha "you see we vampires can live for centuries, but Moka and I are a breed of vampires of our own. We are considered Shinso vampires, or super vampires who are immortal unless slain. Moka has already given you some of her blood and surprisingly your body accepted and is still circulating in your body as we speak, you're already half way to becoming a vampire actually. The amount of blood she gave you actually made you a dormant dhamphir, a half vampire."

"WHAT!?"

"that would explain the why you're eyes have been suddenly turning red recently" Moka said in a chibi like state.

"anyway…That is a great first step to becoming a vampire, better than a ghoul that for sure, but anyway all you need is one more injection with the intention of turning you into a vampire. The reason why I'm pushing this is because Moka and you have truly fallen in love, and it would not be fair to her if you die of old age, and she would never allow herself to fall in love again. You know vampire pride and all. But also because Issa and I have seen all you've done for Moka, risked your life time and time again in order to protect her best you can or to unseal my daughter to have her help protect your friends as well as yourselves. Issa and I both dreamt of a world were Humans and Monsters can live together In peace, and you, Moka and your friends have proven that, seems like Mikogami's plan seemed to work." She said

"Who is Mikogami?" asked Moka

"Oh just an old friend, he's the headmaster here, but I'll let you learn more about him later as well as his plan. Hehe" she said as her bangs covered her eyes and her eyes shone bright through.

'just like the bus driver…' thought both Moka and Tsukune.

"Anyway Tsukune do you wish accept the curse of our blood and to become a vampire? Know this though if you allow Moka to turn you it'll be like an engagement of sorts."

"Engagement!?"

"yes Tsukune, A vampire's blood is sacred to them, you'd be engaged to me in vampirc terms, but since you are human I'd still expect a ring someday" she said in a tease earning a chuckle from the other two.

Tsukune just stared at the floor and pondered at what he was just asked to undertake this 'curse' as they referred to it as and live for an eternity with Moka. Actually that thought was all he needed. "I wouldn't call an eternity with Moka a curse if you ask me." he said with a smile on his face.

"…Tsukune" both Moka and Akasha said with smiles coming onto their face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N: And chapter 3 is done! please review and leave your comments!)


	4. sorryz

Hey sorry guys for lack of update, school started up and I've been re-adjusting from summer vacation. hopefully i'll be back to a good pace this weekend where i plan to finish the next chapter. thanks for being patient!

til next time.

Tharealzero


	5. Check

_"Anyway Tsukune do you wish accept the curse of our blood and to become a vampire? Know this though if you allow Moka to turn you it'll be like an engagement of sorts." _

_"Engagement!?" _

_"yes Tsukune, A vampire's blood is sacred to them, you'd be engaged to me in vampirc terms, but since you are human I'd still expect a ring someday" she said in a tease earning a chuckle from the other two._

_Tsukune just stared at the floor and pondered at what he was just asked to undertake this 'curse' as they referred to it as and live for an eternity with Moka. Actually that thought was all he needed. "I wouldn't call an eternity with Moka a curse if you ask me." he said with a smile on his face._

_"…Tsukune" both Moka and Akasha said with smiles coming onto their face._

_(_Break)

"Alright, since you do want this I'll tell you how this is going to happen, Tsukune." Started Akasha as she slowly motioned to two teens to the bedroom. "Alright Tsukune why don't you go ahead and lay down shirtless" with a bit of hesitation Tsukune did as he was told with a slight blush on his face. "Okay in order for the transformation to happen what we need to do is first drain a majority of your human blood then replace it with vampire's blood laced with yoki. With a majority of your blood being that of a Vampire's then your own body should take care of the remaining human blood in your system."

"wow, I thought it be a lot harder than that" stated Tsukune as he looked at the two vampires in the room who just shrugged their shoulders.

"well there's an additional step after the transfusion. When the vampire's blood adapts to your body your fangs should become large enough that you should be able to drink blood, said blood needing to be a vampire's of course to complete the transformation. Without it you may end up becoming a ghoul with no chance of survival for I'll kill you before you even get up from the bed " Responded the pink haired vampire gaining a nod of understanding from the boy after shivering in fear. "unless Tenmei happens to have a holy lock around" she said shrugging her shoulders.

(break)

In another dimension a boy with tan skin, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes wearing a familiar green student uniform with a weird chain adorned with a lock sneezes. "_achoo_…someone must be talking about me" he said before being kicked into a boulder

"Dammit Tsukune don't take your eyes of the enemy" said a familiar silver haired vampire with a whip around her thigh "honestly what am I going to do with you" she said while shaking her head.

(Break)

"Well mother how long do you think it will take for the fangs to come out and _play_" Moka asked with a bit of mirth.

"His body should adapt within a couple of hours so I recommend you stay with him while I go out and have a chat with the headmaster."

"alright fair enough." Started the silver haired vampire "So Tsukune are you ready?"

Taking in a breath he looked at his silver haired mate of a vampire and gave the affirmative

"Very well, Moka I trust you know what to do?" gaining a nod from the silver haired vampire "okay good. Based on Tsukune body structure and size take a couple pints of blood before injecting the same amount back. Once you finish that I recommend you lay down with him for this is a very tiresome process for both parties." She said Gaining nods from both teens.

"See you on the other side eh, Moka? Joked Tsukune as said vampire was straddling his lap to get comfortable.

"yea I guess I will" she replied before biting down on his neck. Causing a slight moan to escape his lips

This went on for a few minutes before Akasha Spoke up. "Alright Moka that should be enough, now start injecting your own blood I'll stop you when it's enough."

Moka let go of Tsukune's neck for a quick breath before chomping back down and injecting her own blood causing him to gasp for breath. This went on for another couple of minutes before Akasha spoke up again. "alright Moka that should suffice." Soon after Moka quickly let go feeling quite light headed

"wow that does not feel good" she said as she slowly grabbed her head in discomfort.

"Well it happens when you face blood loss" she said giggling into her sleeve.

Mother and daughter both laughed a bit before staring at the boy currently sleeping on the bed.

"Both of you should rest for a bit. Tsukune's yoki shouldn't start going off until he wakes up. But right before he does it should flare giving you enough time to react and offer him you blood completing the transformation" pink stated to silver who nodded in understanding "well Moka I'll be off, but I'll make sure to swing by before your father and I leave." She said as she gave her daughter a goodbye kiss on the forehead before walking out the door. Moka as soon as her mother left slowly laid next to Tsukune's side resting her head on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

(Break)

Tsukune slowly gained a bit of feeling back as he woke up in a familiar hallway. The same hallway he was in the last time he had this dream. Except now all he was wearing was a black cape with a high collar that luckily was very concealing. He slowly made his way down the hall again before he stopped as he stared at the same glowing red orbs.

"alright will you tell me who you are now?" asked Tsukune as he stared at said orbs.

He then heard footsteps coming closer and closer. As the eyes came closer and closer a figure started forming. First he saw feet, followed by a familiar black cape, the with moonlight shining through the window revealed a mop of silver hair resting on top of this humanoid figure's head. As he stepped more into the light Tsukune was able to finally see what it was…

"**we meet at last,…King"** said a red-eyed, silver haired Tsukune gaining wide eyes from the original.

(A/N: Well guys I'm sorta back. School finally died down a bit allowing me some time to right. This chapter is really short due to me just getting back and I felt its good enough for me to have a lot of freedom in the next chapter. Also sorry for going a bit bleach in the end, I just thought it fit. HOPEFULLY I'll have it up by next Sunday. Chao.)


End file.
